


The Bowman of Raventree Hall

by CorsairLord



Series: To Those Who Fell [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsairLord/pseuds/CorsairLord
Summary: Red Robb Rivers was at the Fishfeed, as well as the Butcher's Ball but First Tumbleton was where he fell.





	The Bowman of Raventree Hall

Tumbleton burned around him, as those traitorous bastards turned their cloak green.

They were not the only traitors however, as Lord Owain Bourney and Ser Roger Corne had betrayed them at the gates and at the keep.

He and his bowmen were some of the few left, alongside a handful of the Winter Wolves, Garibald’s hedge knights he brought with him, and some of the Blackwater Blacks.

And he was the only commander left, with Roddy the Ruin slaying the Hightowers before dying, Merrel ran through by a spear and Longleaf apparently trampled and Garibald turned to ash and the rest missing. 

He didn't mind dying in battle, truth be told. 

He'd much preferred it had been at the hands of the greens instead of traitors, but this wasn't something a man got to choose.

He removed the mail coif from his head, and let his black hair loose, rubbing his neck because of the irritation caused by the scratchy coif, throwing it down over the town wall he stood on.

Turning towards his men, he counted nearly seven dozen men, half his own remaining bowmen and the others a motley collection of spearmen, men-at-arms, dismounted knights and Northern heavy militia. 

 

“Men, we've lost Tumbleton. We're trapped and we've no way of killing a dragon, let alone three. But we can make them hurt. We can make them bleed. We move through the town, killing any who stand in our way. I'll lead my bowmen, and we'll try and get inside buildings and the guard towers to keep them feathered with arrows while the rest of you follow the Wolves. We try and make our way to the guard barracks in the center of the market, and make a last stand there. This won't be like the Battle of the Red Fork. We won't be able to win even if we lose. But we can make them hurt. Avoid the dragons, hit them fast, kill the ones in fine armour first and die well. It's been an honor.”

 

Walking down the steps of the town wall, Red Robb Rivers, the Bowman of Raventree marched deeper into the burning town, the roars of the dragons overhead.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

_Red Robb Rivers, the finest archer Westeros ever knew, died at First Tumbleton alongside the few men left after the battle proper. Conflicting accounts from those on both sides states that he was either slain after killing a Fossoway of Cider Hall, and a Roxton of the Ring by Bold Jon Roxton or was scorched in dragonfire alongside his famed bowmen in the guards barracks. His body was never found, the only thing of his that was, was the weirwood bow found in the rubble of the guards barracks, strangely unburnt by dragonfire. It now sits in Raventree Hall’s lord's hall, above a portrait of Red Robb Rivers commissioned by Bloody Ben Blackwood after the Dance. Died in Tumbleton in 130 AC. Cairn raised in his name at the village of Cairns in 131 AC._

 

_-Archmaester Gyldayn_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first part of a series of works devoted to the last days, hours, minutes or even moments of the many notable heroes, villains, bastards, knights, lords, kings and all those in between. They may vary based on availability of lore on them as a character, and I will have my preferences of course, but please recommend me all those you wish for me to write on. This will also give me a way to keep producing work even when I can't quite produce new chapters on my many, many, many long stories I haven't yet finished.


End file.
